


before the match

by Slice_of_Apple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Competition, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers, doesn't follow story line, doesn't really make sense as to story/plot, takes place after the second season of the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slice_of_Apple/pseuds/Slice_of_Apple
Summary: Kageyama runs into Oikawa in the locker room before a Karasuno/Aoba Johsai match.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	before the match

**Author's Note:**

> I am just finding my way around this story and these characters and wanted to try something out with these two. I am also typically hopeless at writing smut, so my apologies if this is seriously lame. Also, please correct me if the honorifics are wrong. They are aged up b/c it felt weird to write smut about < 18 yo. Does not follow story line, either.

What’s that sound? The match doesn’t start until later, no one should be here for at least an hour. It was only nerves that brought Kageyama himself here so early. But someone else _is_ there, because he hears voices – or, at least, one voice.

Kageyama stiffens. He recognizes that voice. The last time he had heard it, it was saying, “Now we’re at one loss, one win. Don’t get cocky.”

It’s muttering something right now, something Kageyama can’t really hear. Something rhythmic, like a litany. But _Kageyama_ won last time. He’s not afraid. He stomps around the corner, and there is Oikawa, looking strangely magnified in the dim room. His head snaps up and his eyes narrow, taking in Kageyama.

Kageyama has grown quite a lot since he was a fresh-faced middle schooler. He’s grown even since the last time they’ve met. He is now almost as tall as Oikawa, and the muscles have filled out in his lean arms, lean arms which taper into long, thin fingers - fingers dusted with magic, that can send a volleyball anywhere on the court he wants it to go.

Kageyama’s eyes narrow in turn. Oikawa is the same as always – a warrior, a god of the court, a spoiled child, a dangerous enemy – all the things he’s always been, and more. He stands as straight as an arrow.

“Well, well. If it isn’t little Tobio. We’ll crush you like we’ve done before, Tobio-chan.”

“ _We’ve_ come to win. Like last time.”

Oikawa’s eyes flare. They are so close together (when did they get so close?) that Kageyama can see tiny flecks of green in those brown eyes.

“No matter how high Chibi-chan can jump, no matter how well you toss, you’re no match for us.” Spots of color have appeared on Oikawa’s cheeks. He’s angry, and – something else.

And then, for some reason – he can’t fathom it, doesn’t understand what the hell he’s doing – Kageyama reaches out a finger to touch one of those cheeks, the pink strangely enticing against the dusky background.

Oikawa hisses. His eyes glitter dangerously. He reaches out his own hand – Kageyama barely has time to wonder if he’s signed his own death warrant – when he grabs Kageyama by the shoulder and yanks him in.

It’s like hitting a brick wall. Oikawa is inflexible, immovable, made of iron. But his breath smells sweet, and he pulls Kageyama in the last few inches with surprising gentleness. And then his lips are on Kageyama’s, and they are startlingly soft, almost creamy, so different from Kageyama’s chapped ones.

With one hand gripping Kageyama’s hair, the other his waist, Oikawa easily swings Kageyama back against the wall. He delicately coaxes Kageyama’s mouth open with his own. And then Oikawa is everywhere; his breath hot on Kageyama’s face, his lips firm against his, his tongue taking over Kageyama’s mouth, his hard body pressing into Kageyama. Kageyama clutches onto Oikawa’s arms with all the desperation of a drowning man. 

Oikawa kisses deeper, harder, leaning further into Kageyama. He lets out a small, hitching moan, and Kageyama feels something lurch in his own gut in response. Oikawa’s hand slides beneath his shirt.

Kageyama flinches at Oikawa’s scorching touch on the bare skin of his waist. He can feel Oikawa’s smile under his lips, and he knows that it’s the same feral smile Oikawa displays before a match. Oikawa closes his teeth ever so slightly on Kageyama’s lower lip and presses his fingers more firmly into Kageyama’s flesh.

Then those skilled, muscular fingers dance lightly up Kageyama’s side, moving like spiders on his skin. Kageyama is helpless before them as they play with the short, silky hair under his armpit, tugging lightly, whispering across the delicate skin underneath. Next, they move sideways across his chest. When they brush lightly over a nipple, Kageyama nearly jumps out of his skin. Oikawa laughs, a low, throaty chuckle, and does it again, and again, his mouth grinning against Kageyma’s at each fresh twitch, each shudder.

Kageyama moans, lost in the sensation. He tilts his head back, his eyes closed. Oikawa takes the opportunity to lean in and whisper in his ear, “Do you like it, Tobio-chan, when I touch you? Like _this_?” He gives the nipple a sharp pinch. An electric current runs from Kageyama’s chest to his crotch. He whimpers, clutching helplessly at Oikawa. He feels like he’s grabbing at quicksand, sinking in, unable to gain any kind of purchase.

This isn’t the first time he’s kissed or been kissed; it’s not the first time he’s done other things, either, but he’s never felt so lost before, so at the mercy of another.

Oikawa inches forward until they are pressed so tightly together that Oikawa must be able to feel how hard he is. They kiss, and kiss, and kiss, and it’s like molten lava coursing through Kageyama’s veins.

And then, suddenly, Oikawa isn’t standing before him anymore. Kageyama’s eyes fly open; at first, he can’t find Oikawa. Did he leave the locker room? Is he _gone?_

But, no. Kageyama feels a tugging sensation, and he looks down. Oikawa is on his knees. Before Kageyama has a chance to do anything, to protest, to question, Oikawa jerks down Kageyama’s shorts. Kageyama’s cock bounces out, flushed and leaking, almost hitting Oikawa in the face.

Kageyama is frozen in shock as Oikawa wraps a hand around him.

_Oikawa-san is holding his cock!_

Unbelievably, Oikawa’s pink tongue shoots out, and he laps at it like a cat, taking in every drop of fluid that is weeping from the tip.

Then – Kageyama can’t believe it can get any better, but it does, because – Oikawa’s plump lips close over the head.

Kageyama barely has space in his brain to acknowledge it, but, of course, Oikawa is incredible at giving head. He’s holding Kageyama’s hips firmly in place, sucking his dick into a warm, wet, tight, black hole. He feels like his brain is short-circuiting, and wonders if his actual head will explode before his cock does.

His hands tangle in Oikawa’s hair, and even through the haze of pleasure he notices how soft it is against his rough, calloused fingers. A quick glance downward reveals Oikawa to be grinding the heel of one hand against the front of his own shorts. 

And then it’s too much for Kageyama: his hands in Oikawa’s silky hair, the wet, hot pressure on his dick, the sight of Oikawa’s lips stretched over his cock and Oikawa’s hand furiously rubbing himself.

“Oi – Oikawa-s-s-san, I – I – I’m-“

Oikawa snaps his lips tight and sucks it all down while Kageyama collapses against the wall, head back, eyes clenched. Kageyama’s orgasm smacks through him like a wave. His legs are rubbery, barely able to hold him up.

Oikawa slides back up his body, and when he kisses Kageyama again, Kageyama tastes the bitterness of his own come in Oikawa’s mouth. The kiss is hard, urgent; he can feel the rapid movements of Oikawa’s hand on his own dick. Moments later, Oikawa lets out a low grunt as he comes, his head falling heavily onto Kageyama’s shoulder.

The sound of their harsh breathing fills the otherwise empty room. They are panting as heavily as if they are at the end of the volleyball match, rather than hours before the start.

Kageyama lazily lifts a hand to stroke the back of Oikawa’s hair, still so soft; he incongruously thinks that this must be how the downy underside of a chick must feel. 

“We’re going to beat you, Tobio-chan,” whispers Oikawa into Kageyama’s ear. But his voice is pure velvet, and his lips are pressed against Kageyama’s ear as he speaks.

“We’re here to win, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama responds automatically. “ _I’m_ here to win.” But he can’t help pulling Oikawa back into him with boneless arms for another long, deep kiss. Oikawa’s body is softer now, his kisses more tender. One hand trails ever-so-gently up Kageyama’s arm.

Kageyama lifts his own hands to cradle Oikawa’s jaw as they kiss, and he feels Oikawa shudder at the touch.

When they finally break apart, neither looks at the other as they grab their things and head out the door, waiting for their respective teams to arrive.


End file.
